


when it’s with me you're messing i’m gonna teach you a lesson

by teaspoon82



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, F/F, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Genderswap, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoon82/pseuds/teaspoon82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playlist for Dorasolo's "So What Are You, Like, Alternative Now?"</p>
<p>A Roller Derby Check Please AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	when it’s with me you're messing i’m gonna teach you a lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorasolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorasolo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So What Are You, Like, Alternative Now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453819) by [Dorasolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorasolo/pseuds/Dorasolo). 



Track List:

Boys Wanna Be Her - Peaches   
Bang Bang - Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj   
Cloud 69 - Lowell   
War Paint - FLETCHER   
Rumble in the Park - Catey Shaw   
Dirty Harry - Grace   
Ignition / Do You...(Mashup) - Pheobe Ryan   
Bestie - Sizzy Rocket   
America’s Sweetheart - Elle King   
I Will - Sky Ferreir

Listen: http://8tracks.com/teaspoon82/when-it-s-with-me-you-re-messing-i-m-gonna-teach-you-a-lesson


End file.
